


Eccentricity

by Tavam (nekonexus)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/Tavam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has decided to cultivate a certain public image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eccentricity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narsus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/gifts).



The bartender stares.

Sherlock does not stare back. The bartender is, after all, beneath him. Metaphorically, not literally, despite what the tabloids might prefer to infer. He has an appropriately eccentric appearance to maintain, carefully calculated to the precise degree to--

The bar is silent; the drink not forthcoming. He turns on his heel, coat billowing. Says simply, "What?"

The bartender closes his gaping maw, shakes his head, and pours.

Where were we? Ah, yes. The calculation of appearances. He has decided it is a game. (John warned him, but it was Moriarty who proved the hypothesis.) It is a game, and he shall control every damn move in it even if he has to invent them before the papers do.

"Your Glenfiddich and Coke. Sir."

Eccentricity. Do that which is, for no tangible reason, Just Not Done. It keeps him one step ahead.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Convention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358787) by [narsus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus)




End file.
